Among various performances required for skin cleansing compositions for cleansing the face and body, a frictional feeling (stop feeling) is important as a feeling to the touch during rinsing upon its use. The shorter the speed until this stop feeling can be sensed in the course of rinsing and the stronger the stop feeling, the more preferred because a refreshed clean feeling is given.
Skin cleansing compositions which contain a polyoxyethylene alkylether sulfate, a surfactant commonly employed in the present field of art, as a main ingredient have conventionally been accompanied by a problem in that a slimy feeling remains after rinsing, although they have good lathering ability. JP-A-2001-513539 and JP-A-2001-513538 disclose that an improved rinse feeling is available upon rinsing when a water-insoluble oil such as polyisobutene or silicone oil is added to a personal cleansing composition containing, as a main ingredient, a water-soluble surfactant such as a polyoxyethylene alkylether sulfate. However, the addition of an oil ingredient to a skin cleansing composition as mentioned above involves such a problem that, especially when used to cleanse the body, a stop feeling is not sufficient upon rinsing and a residual feeling of the oil ingredient on the skin and its oily feeling remain strong after being rinsed off, and therefore, the skin remains tacky and no refreshed feeling to the touch is available.
In JP-A-02-042013 and JP-A-09-165598, cleansing compositions containing a specific surfactant and a cationic polymer are disclosed. In hair cleansers, such cationic polymers are employed as conditioning agents for reducing a frictional feeling, and improves finger combing upon rinsing. They are also used as conditioning agents in skin cleansers to moisturize the skin. In skin cleansing applications, however, these cleansing compositions are not fully satisfactory in view of a stop feeling upon rinsing.